


Anagapé, celle qui renonça à l'amour

by Womenbeinghonest



Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/M, God and Heroes, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Red Dead Redemption, Inspired by Sadie Adler's story, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenbeinghonest/pseuds/Womenbeinghonest
Summary: En grec, Agapé signifie "amour". Agapé et Praos s'aiment et vivent heureux dans la belle région de Corinthe, la région dédiée à l'amour, à Aphrodite. Mais lorsque le deuil jette un voile sur un tel amour, il faut s'attendre à ce que la colère d'Agapé soit aussi sauvage et dévastatrice que son amour était tendre et sincère...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887781





	Anagapé, celle qui renonça à l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou le monde ! ^^
> 
> J'avais cette voix écorchée qui résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête. Et je me disais "trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose... Cette voix a besoin de parler davantage..."  
> En clair, je voulais rendre hommage à la triste mais magnifique histoire de Sadie Adler, mais également aux veuves en général. Il me fallait un texte traitant de ce sujet dans ma série, et le voici, grâce à Sadie Adler. J'espère que vous apprécierez, que vous connaissiez Red dead redemption ou pas !

Anagapé, celle qui renonça à l'amour

Qui est cette vieille femme qui demeure le regard vide? Elle est là, étendue sur un sofa, immobile, lasse. Elle demeure, insensible à la vie domestique qui se déroule autour d'elle, aux hommes qui arborent des traits similaires aux siens et qui vont et viennent. Elle est vieille. Sa peau est couverte de méchantes cicatrices partout sur son corps. Une particulièrement vilaine zèbre sa joue de son œil jusqu'à son oreille. Une autre plus profonde encore se cache derrière son péplos. C'est celle-ci qui fait boîter la femme représentée des hommes de la maison vient l'aider à se lever pour aller marcher dehors. Qui est-elle? Qui est donc cette femme âgée à l'allure si intrigante?

Son histoire commence il y a longtemps. Il y a une vie, très exactement, tout commença par un meurtre. Un meurtre horrible, dont les échos allaient s'ébranler jusqu'aux colonnes de l'Olympe.

Une tempête ravage depuis plusieurs jours dans la région de Corinthe. Les forêts sont couchées par le vent comme la crinière d'un cheval au galop. Les rivières gonflées en torrent impétueux. La pluie abat sur le monde ses milliards de dards blancs. On n'y voit plus à deux pas devant soi. Pourtant et ce chaos naturel, une petite ferme résiste, perchée sur une colline, au milieu d'une clairière. Cette ferme, c'est celle de Praos et Agapé. Praos et Agapé sont de jeunes et heureux mariés. Ils ont la réputation d'être bons. Ils s'aiment. Depuis le jour de leur mariage, ils ont juré, ils ne connaissent aucun autre amour. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, c'est un autre fléau que la tempête qui aura raison du couple et de sa petite ferme.

Des silhouettes approchent dans les bois. Ce ne sont pas des bêtes sauvages passant simplement leur chemin. Ce sont des hommes. Détrempés, battus par la tempête, harassé de fatigue, les joues et les yeux creux, vides ... Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'ils ne dorment plus, cherchant un abri, rendus fous par la pluie. La petite ferme de Praos et Agapé se présente à point nommé.

Les bandits approchent. Depuis l'intérieur de la cour, Praos a repéré ces ombres menaçantes. Il se précipite à l'intérieur de la maison et, sans donner d'explication, il saisit Agapé par le bras pour fuir. Mais il est trop tard.

Un fracas retentit. Les bandits surgissent et les attrapent. Praos n'a pas le temps de saisir son épée, le plus grand des bandits le saisit par les cheveux et lui plante son épée dans la gorge. Agapé hurle. Elle rugit, maudit. Ses iris s'embrasent tout-à-coup. Elle fixe leur chef. Elle jure devant les dieux qu'elle le tuera de ses propres mains. Les bandits ricanent devant ses menacent. Ils la malmènent, tentent de la violer. Mais la jeune femme est devenue incontrôlable. Finalement, l'un a l'attrape par les cheveux et la jette dans le cellier où il l'y enferme.

Les jours s'écoulent. Agapé demeure, couverte du sang visqueux de son époux, plongée dans un silence lugubre. Elle ignore les bruits d'activités des bandits qui ont pris possession de sa maison, qui boivent tant et si bien qu'ils finissent par oublier sa présence.

Au bout de trois jours, la tempête cesse. Les bandits, après avoir volé toutes les richesses qu'ils utilisent, prennent le cheval de trait du couple et emportent dans leur char jusqu'à la dernière jarre de vin jusqu'à la dernière miche de pain.

Lorsqu'Agapé parvient à sortir du cellier, elle s'écroule. Ce qui fut autrefois sa maison n'est plus que carnage. Il n'y a plus rien. Tout est détruit. Du sang macule le sol et les murs. Et, dans la cour, la jeune femme reconnaît le corps livide de son époux. Cette fois-ci, Agapé ne retient pas ses larmes. Tout est fini.

Éplorée, la jeune femme se relève. Elle essuie ses larmes qui ne s'arrête pas et se met à marcher. Elle traverse la vallée qui la sépare de la ferme familiale. Agapé est l'aînée d'une fratrie de huit garçons. À la mort de leurs parents, ses huit frères ont représailles la ferme alors qu'Agapé partait bâtir sa propre ferme avec son époux.

Lorsque, après avoir marché une nuit entière, Agapé atteint son ancienne maison, ses frères reconnaissent à peine le fantôme qui fut autrefois leur grande sœur et qui se présente à leur porte. Aidée de ses huit frères, Agapé récupère le corps de Praos et lui donne une sépulture digne sur une haute colline surplombant les forêts de Corinthe. Tandis que les flammes embrase le corps de Praos, la pluie se met à tomber de nouveau sur les épaules d'Agapé. La jeune femme n'a plus de cesse de pleurer. Abattue, voûtée, elle demeure. Bientôt le brasier s'est éteint. Ses frères la quittent. Ils savent que le deuil qui tient leur sœur entre ses serres ne la relâchera plus. Désormais, sur ne l'appellera plus Agapé mais Anagapé, celle qui n'a plus d'amour.

Lorsqu'il cesse de pleuvoir, le long péplos bleu de la jeune femme est trempé. D'un coup sec, Anagapé le déchire à mi-cuisse. En signe de deuil, elle retire ses rares bijoux, scelle pour toujours ses longs cheveux de la couleur des blés en une tresse qu'elle pose sur son épaule et couvre sa gorge de cendres. Puis elle récupère au pied du bûcher l'épée de Praos, l'attache autour d'elle et l'empoigne son bouclier. Un autre brasier brûle désormais, il est né dans les yeux de la jeune veuve. Désormais, celle qui n'a plus d'amour n'aura de cesse de traquer les assassins de celui qu'elle a aimé. Elle a appris depuis longtemps à chevaucher, à se battre, ayant l'habitude de s'entraîner avec ses frères étaient enfants. Peut-être se préparait-elle, depuis sa naissance,

Malgré les supplications de ses huit frères, Anagapé se rencontra en route. La jeune veuve part pour Delphes. Elle compte interroger la Pythie. Elle seule pourra lui indiquer comment retrouver les assassins de son époux. Chaque jour que fait son voyage, elle marche sans relâche. Et chaque nuit, remplaçant le sommeil qui la fuit, elle fourbit soigneusement l'épée de Praos. Le son métallique emplit ses pensées et nourrit sa haine.

Son tranchant est parfait lorsqu'Anagapé atteint le temple d'Apollon. Là, la veuve demande: où se cachent les assassins de Praos? La Pythie, brusquement effarée, s'écrie alors:

\- N'aies crainte, toi qui ne porte plus d'amour en ton sein. Tu trouveras les assassins de ton époux. Et tu en mourras, car l'un d'eux est le fils d'un dieu.

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus. Anagapé, furieuse, repart. Non, elle ne craint pas la prédiction de l'oracle. Mais elle tremble de rage. La Pythie lui a dit qu'elle trouverait ceux qu'elle cherche, mais elle ne lui a pas dit comment. La voilà forcée de rentrer bredouille.

De retour à Corinthe, Anagapé découvre un spectacle désolant. Ses frères lui racontent comment la région est tombée aux mains d'hommes sans scrupules, comment leur chef a tué le roi de Corinthe et trône désormais à sa place. On raconte même qu'il est le fils d'un dieu et que personne ne pourra le vaincre. Anagapé se fige. "Le fils d'un Dieu", avait déclaré la Pythie. Ce ne peut être que lui: l'assassin de Praos.

Se moquant des représailles qui la menacent, la jeune veuve se rend dans la cité qui fut autrefois cité de l'amour. Son visage a désormais bien changé. Maudite par les hommes et par les dieux, Corinthe n'est plus qu'un lieu de débauche et de crimes. La peste s'est emparée de ses murs et la mort a planté ses serres au plus profond de ses fondations. Anagapé n'a aucun mal à trouver ceux qui ont détruit sa vie. Ils possèdent la cité et y perpétuent le chaos. Alors Anagapé débute sa traque.

Elle les mar, un par un. Chaque menace de combat a sa raison d'être. Pour chaque homme qu'elle tue, elle reçoit une blessure et hérite d'une cicatrice éternelle. Sur les bras, sur les jambes, le ventre, le dos, le visage ... Chacune la rend un peu plus vulnérable. Au fond de son esprit, la prophétie de la Pythie demeure. Mais peu lui importe. Chaque fois, elle recoud la plaie sans broncher et repart à la traque. La lueur sauvage du feu vengeur demeure l'unique émotion qui flamboie au fond de ses iris. Chaque combat est plus difficile. Chaque fois, elle frôle un peu plus la mort. Pourtant, chaque fois, elle l'emporte sur son adversaire.

Certains commencent à s'interroger sur les origines de cette jeune femme que rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter, pas même Thanatos. Ne serait-elle pas la fille d'un Dieu? Il se trouve que la réalité est tout autre. Anagapé n'est née d'aucun dieu. Mais un dieu marche désormais dans ses pas. C'est la déesse Héra. La déesse du mariage et de la fidélité a été si bouleversée par la candeur et la détermination sans faille d'Anagapé qu'elle a fini par poser sa main sur son épaule pour veiller sur elle. Et, comme toujours lorsqu'Héra soutient un mortel, Athéna l'accompagne et se penche désormais sur l'autre épaule de la veuve vengeresse.

Bientôt arriver le jour où il n'en reste plus qu'un. Xiphidion, c'est son nom, s'est terré dans son palais, entouré de gardes. Il sait que la mort approche. Il frémit de terreur reconnaît le visage de celle qui se présente aux portes du palais de Corinthe. Le regard d'Anagapé est un brasier infernal. Tandis qu'elle s'avance entre les colonnes du palais, elle n'a plus de répéter:

\- Praos ... Agapé ... Nous étions bons, honnêtes. Mais vous nous avez détruits.

Xiphidion lance sur elle ses gardes et ses chiens. Mais Anagapé esquive, tranche, virevolte, sans même s'arrêter. Elle semble mûre par une force invisible. En réalité, elle est guidée par ses deux déesses. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve devant Xiphidion, elle ne tremble pas devant sa taille impressionnante et son kopis acérée. Elle ignore Thanatos qui l'attend déjà.

\- Je suis le fils de Zeus! s'écrie alors Xiphidion en frappant le sol de sa lame. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Et pourtant Anagapé rugit et bondit sur lui. Elle veut le frapper avec le bouclier de Praos. Xiphidion ne l'évite que par miracle. Lorsqu'elle se relève, elle crache pleine de haine:

\- Et moi je suis Anagapé, veuve.

Elle le submerge de coups, malgré sa fatigue des combats précédents, malgré ses blessures qui drainent son énergie. Xiphidion ne les repousse que grâce à sa force herculéenne. Il lui rend ses coups, mais elle les pare avec le bouclier de son époux. Même s'ils l'écrasent, elle se relève et repart à l'attaque. Le palais résonne de leurs coups jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Zeus, surveillant son fils, n'a rien manqué de ce combat. Il voit bien qu'Athéna guide avec adresse le bras armé de sa protégée et qu'Héra lui insuffle un nouveau souffle chaque fois qu'elle semble prête à faillir. Craignant pour son fils, le roi de l'Olympe jette un rayon de lumière entre les colonnes du palais. Anagapé, aveuglée, est transpercée sur le champ.

Tous se figent. Le temps s'est arrêté. Les deux déesses n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Même Xiphidion s'étonne lorsqu'elle lâche son arme et qu'Anagapé tombe à genoux en crachant du sang. Il se recule. À sa place s'avance Thanatos qui vient prendre sa victime. Mais Athéna ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. La déesse a reconnu la ruse de Zeus qui coûta jadis la vie à sa chère sœur Pallas. Elle ne laissera pas cela arriver une deuxième fois. La déesse de la guerre brandit sa lance et la plante devant Thanatos.

Tous les dieux frémissent. L'Olympe tremble de stupeur. Voilà qu'un dieu s'interpose entre la mort et une mortelle. Alors, tandis que tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Athéna et Thanatos, Anagapé se relève. Elle ramasse le glaive de son époux et le brandit bien haut. Xiphidion se fige et hurle.

\- Je t'avais dit que je te tuerai, gémit la jeune veuve en le poignardant à mort.

Le silence se fait. Les deux adversaires écroulent. C'est alors que le peuple entre dans le palais de Corinthe. Les huit frères d'Anagapé sont venus chercher leur sœur en entendant la rumeur du terrible affrontement. La jeune femme est adulée en héro pour avoir libéré la ville. Les médecins se pressent pour la tirer des serres de la mort.

Anagapé, la veuve qui vengea son mari quelqu'en fut le prix. C'est cette femme qui boîte dignement sur les terres de sa famille. Elle est depuis ce jour connu dans toute la Grèce pour avoir libéré Corinthe des serres de la mort. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'un de ses frères l'aide à grimper la colline sur laquelle repose son époux, un sentiment étrange envahit la vieille femme. Mal à l'aise soudain, elle repousse son frère et lui demande de s'en aller.

Lorsqu'il a disparu de sa vue, Anagapé se retourne. Un homme se tient face à elle. Il a l'allure des plus grands rois et Anagapé sait pourquoi. Elle n'a pas oublié l'oracle de la Pythie.

\- Anagapé, résonne la voix céleste de Zeus, toi qui a libéré Corinthe et tué le fils d'un dieu, aujourd'hui tu dois mourir.

Anagapé ne proteste pas. Comme au jour où elle perdit Praos, elle se redresse, et le feu dans ses yeux flamboie. Zeus, d'un geste, lui ôte la vie. Anagapé, veuve, celle qui n'aima plus jamais.


End file.
